My Personal Nurse
by petra.dujmovic.90
Summary: Bakura was walking while it was raining and got sick. Marik nursed him. And while he was doing that he started to devolpe feelings for Bakura...
1. Chapter 1 - Accidentaly In Love

Chapter 1 - Accidentaly In Love

It was rainy day when Bakura was walking down the street. He didn't had an umbrella. He was socked wet. Water was running down his body. His clothes, his hair and his whole body was wet. He started to sneeze. Then suddenly he bumped into someone. It was Marik.

˝Oh my, Bakura you're whole wet! You'll get sick!˝

˝Why do you care?˝

˝No quesions! You're coming with me!˝

˝What?! Where are we going?˝

˝To my apartment! You'll get sick out here! Now walk!˝ Marik dragged him with him. Bakura followed him. He was actually glad he bumped into Marik. He had crush on him ever since battle city tournament.

They walked and walked till they arrived at Marik's apartment.

˝Sit on the couch, I'll go up to my room see if I can find something that would fit you!˝

˝As if I'm ever going to fit in your clothes! If you haven't notice I'm taller than you!˝

˝Yeah, yeah! I'll find something! Don't ya worry!˝ Marik smiled.

˝Aaaaachooooo!˝ Bakura sneezed again. He was just sitting on couch waiting for Marik to come back with some clothes.

˝Wow, I don't remember when it was last time I was sick!˝

˝I'm back! Here some of Malik's clothes! It should fit! He's about same high as you.˝ Marik was back with some clothes he found.

˝Aaaaachooooo! It's about time! I was freezing here! Aaaaaachoooooo!˝ Bakura sneezed again.

˝Oh, God! You're really sick! Change your clothes right now!˝

˝Fine!˝ He grabbed clothes and went to bathroom to change while Marik went to kitchen to preaper tea and soup.

Bakura came back from bathroom. When Marik saw him in Malik's black sleeveless t-shirt and khaki pants. Marik just stood there speechless.

˝Marik. Something's burning.˝ He sat on chair and looked at Marik.

˝Marik!˝

˝Huh? Oh. What?˝

˝Something's burning! Didn't you notice!?˝

˝Oh.˝ He turned and saw boiling water for tea.

˝Oh my!˝ He turned it off. ´Oh, my God! Did...did I fell in love with him.´ He was thinking as he put a little smile on his face and started blushing. Bakura noticed. ´What's with him?´

* * *

**My new story :D**

**Hope you'll like it and please review ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Those Annoying Brothers

Chapter 2 – Those Annoying Brothers

Marik and Bakura were still in the kitchen. While Bakura was eating the soup Marik was making tea. Then suddenly someone knocked on door.

˝I'll get it, you eat that soup!˝ Marik said as he walked towards the door.

˝I will. MOM!˝ Bakura teases Marik.

˝Ha-ha. Very funny!˝ Marik leaves the kitchen and opens the door.

˝Hey, Marik where is Bakura?˝ Ryou asked worriedly.

˝He's in the kithcen eating soup.˝ Marik replied, Ryou ran pass him to kitchen. Malik entered house without saying anything.

˝Bakura!˝

˝Ryou?! What are you doing here?!˝

˝Marik called me and told me you were sick! Why do you always have to go out in the rain without umbrella?!˝ Ryou starts lecturing Bakura.

˝You had to call this drama queen, didn't you Marik?˝ Bakura said.

˝Yes I did.˝ Marik smiled.

˝Ughh.˝ Bakura was annoyed.

˝So Marik what's for lunch?˝ Malik said puting his legs on table.

˝Make yourself your own lunch! What am I? Your maid?˝ Mark said with angry voice.

˝Oh, so you won't cook for your own brother, but you cooked for this idiot!˝ Malik said that onporpes to make Bakura mad.

˝Hey! I'm right here you know?!˝ Bakura got up.

˝Yeah I know! That's why I said it! And why are you in my clothes!?˝

˝Aaaaaaaaachooooo!˝ And he sneezed on Malik.

˝Eww! Not on my new t-shirt!˝

˝Ha! That's for being a jerk!˝ Bkura smirked.

˝Bakura! Stop it!˝

˝Yeah! You should listen to your brother!˝ Malik was teasing.

˝Malik stop it!˝

˝What?˝

˝Your ackting like you're 3 years old!˝

˝If I didn't know you any better bro I'd think you're in love with Bakura! Hahah!˝ Malik started laughing.

˝Malik!˝

˝What?˝ Bakura's face was whole red.˝

˝Bakura?˝

˝What?˝

˝Why are you blushin?˝ Ryou asked raising an eyebrow.

˝No I'm not! You're hallucinating! I'm sick! I have to go to bed and you dear brother...GO HOME!˝

˝Fine!˝

˝I'll be going too! Wait for me R-man!˝ Malik ran to Ryou and hit him on his back. He almost fell.

´Gosh Ryou can't be so annoying sometimes that I wish I was only child!´ Bakura was thinking. ˝Aaaaaaachoooooo!˝ He sneezed.

˝Here you go!˝ Marik gave him a tissue.

˝Thanks!˝

´I tough Malik would never leave! He embareses me always! He's so annoying sometimes!´

* * *

**New chapter! :D**

**I hope you liked it ;)**

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Kissed A Boy

Chapter 3 – I Kissed A Boy

Ryou and Malik just left the house. Bakura lied down on couch and Marik cover him with blanket.

˝Thanks Marik.˝ Bakura thanked him and smiled.

˝No problem.˝ Marik winked and smiled back. Bakura fell a sleep few moments later. Marik just sat on armchair that was standing next to couch. He just sat there watching Bakura sleep. He put his palm on his chin and just stared at him all the time. He was admiring his beautifull long white hair, his eyes, his pale skin, his rosy cheeks. He just watched and watched as he started to falling a sleep. His head fell on left side of armchair, his palm fell of his chin, his hair fell over his face.

Bakura just woke up. As he got up he noticed Marik on armchair, sleeping. He went up to him. He covered him with blanket and as he removed his hair from his face. He looked at him with smile on his face.

˝So beautiful.˝ He admired him. He looked at his platinum hair, dark skin, Beautiful eyes. He touched his dark skinned face gently. Marik suddenly woke up.

˝Huh? Wh... BAKURA! Why were you touching my face?!˝

˝Ummm...there was a bug on your face. So I removed it.˝ ˝Oh. Well thanks. And shouldn't you be resting!?˝

˝I feel much better. Thanks.˝

˝Thats good.˝ He smiled. Bakura smiled back. ˝Hey come in the kitchen with me. We can eat something. You must be hungry?˝

˝Well actually I am!˝

They sat at the table. Marik just finished cooking.

˝Is it over already!?˝

˝Yes,yes. Stop being so inpatient!˝ Marik brought a plate with lot of meat for Bakura and for himself he mad a big bowl of slat.

˝Hey won't you eat meat?˝ Bakura asked.

˝Nope. I'm vegetarian.˝ Marik replied.

˝You are?˝

˝Yes.˝

As they finished with eating Marik picked up the plates and put them in washing machine. He accidentally spilled wather on the floor. As he went to the drawer to get a towel to wipe out what he spilled. As he walked he accidentally slipped and almost fell but Bakura caught him.

˝You okay?˝

˝Oh...I'm fine thanks.˝ Marik smiled. They were so close to each other. Their faces were so close. They both blushed. ´Okay, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna kiss him. C'mon Bakura you can do it!´ Theirs lips were getting closer and closer. They kissed.

´YES! I did it!´ Bakura was thinking as they were still kissing.

´This is so nice...,his lips are so soft.´ Marik was winking.

´Oh my God! I just kissed a boy!´

As they were still kissing Malik and Ryou just walked in.

˝What the...˝ Malik wide his eyes out and opened his mouth.

˝Holy Ra!˝ Ryou was surprise too.

* * *

**New chapter ;)**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy and Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Feud Between Brothers

**Hope you'll like it ;)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Feud Between Brothers

Marik and Bakura were kissing and then Malik and Ryou came in and stood there in shock.

˝Marik!˝

˝Bakura!˝

They just stared at them. Marik and Bakura stared back and blushed.

˝What?˝ Bakura asked.

˝Why are you staring?˝ Marik added.

˝What what? You guys were kissing just a minute ago!˝ Malik started freking out.

˝We were?˝ Bakura started stalling as Ryou kicked him on head.

˝Don't ackt dumb Bakura!˝

˝Hey what was that for?˝

˝For not telling me!˝

˝Telling you what!?˝

˝That you're in love!˝

˝What? Hey I don't need to tell you anything! I'm older anyway!˝

˝Well you're not ackting like you are older! And just because you are older doesn't have to mean that I shouldn't care!˝ Ryou was so mad. He started crying and ran out of house.

˝Ryou...˝

˝You don't have excuse Marik! I'm older here so talk!˝

˝Oh shut up Malik! I don't need to tell you anything! You never cared before! So why now?˝

˝I always did care but, I never showed it!˝

˝Why not?!˝

˝Becouse...˝ As he was about to say it he ran out of house after Ryou.

˝Malik! Wait!˝ He tried to stop him but Bakura pulled him back.

˝Let him. They need a little time to get use to this.˝

˝Will they forgive us?˝ Marik asked.

˝They will don't worry!˝ Bakura smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ryou And Malik's Secret

Chapter 5 – Ryou And Malik's Secret

Ryou ran as fast as he could but suddenly Malik stopped him.

˝Ryou... don't cry.˝ Malik said smiling at him.

˝But...he didn't tell me...˝ Ryou was about to say something as Malik cut him off.

˝Well, we didn't tell them either.˝ Malik said as he put his arm around Ryou's shoulder.

˝Ou, right. Let's go tell them.˝ Bakura wiped out his tears and smiled brightly. Malik watched him. ´Soooo beautiful...´

˝Yeah! Let's go!˝ They head out to apartment where Marik and Bakura were.

˝I hope they're okay.˝ Marik walked up and down around the house.

˝Stop walking you're making me nervous!˝ Bakura yelled.

˝We're back!˝ Ryou and Malik enter the house.

˝Thank God! We were so worried!˝ Marik walked to theme.

˝Yeah! Don't scare me like that littl' bro!˝ Bakura said.

˝Oh like you care!˝ Ryou turned away from him.

˝I do care!˝ Bakura hugged Ryou.

˝Well we have to tell you something!˝ Malik said.

˝Oh, don't tell me you killed someone again!˝ Marik raised an eyebrow.

˝I wouldn't be surprised!˝ Bakura crossed his arms.

˝BAKURA!˝ Ryou yelled at him.

˝What? Oh, like it would be his first time!˝

˝Like you're any better!˝ Ryou said.

˝Ehm. Like I was saying. Well, Ryou and I are together.˝ he smiled and so did Ryou.

˝WHAT?!˝

˝Oh, my...I didn't se that coming.˝

Marik and Bakura were surprised and Malik and Ryou just smiled.

˝Why didn't you tell me!˝ Bakura snapped.

˝Oh, like you told me...!˝ Ryou said.

˝Okay okay, calm down everybody! Everything's gonna be fine!˝

˝Fine! But don't dare hurt my little bro!˝ Bakura glared at Malik.

˝Same goes for you!˝ Malik glared back.

˝Well, it's all well that ends well, right?˝ Bakura said as he and Marik watched Malik and Bakura fighting.

˝Heheh, yep.˝

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 5. Sorry, I couldn't update sooner. I was busy this week.**

**Hope you liked it;) Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Everybody's Happy

Chapter 6 – Everybody's Happy

Well, Bakura and Marik are together , Malik and Ryou are together. Everybody are happy. Of corse they have they fights. especially Malik and Bakura. They really don't get along very well, but Marik and Ryou get along great. They are best friends.

˝I'm hungry!˝ Malik yelled.

˝Me too!˝ Bakura added.

˝Oh shut up you too already!˝ Marik got annoyed by them. And so did Ryou too.

˝You asked same question thousand times in past hour! Be patient!˝

˝We'd be done sooner if you two helped us! But noooooo. You two are too lazy to do anything!˝

˝Oh, shut up Marik and cook!˝ Malik said.

˝Hey don't yell at him!˝

˝He's my brother! You can't tell me how to talk to him!˝

˝Oh yeah!?˝ Bakura and Malik started fighting.

˝Oh for crying out loud stop already you too!˝ Ryou yelled.

˝Awwww. Bakura!˝ Marik ran to Bakura, hugged him

and kissed him on cheek.

˝What was that for?˝

˝You defended me!˝ Marik smiled.

˝Am I gonna get a kiss?˝ Malik asked smiling.

˝No!˝

˝Oh, come on!˝ Malik started pulling Ryou and he spilled water on Malik.

˝Hey!˝ Malik got mad.

And minute after they all started laughing. And four of them lived happily ever after! :D

THE END

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter's too short but I hope you liked it ;)**

**Well, this was the last chapter. **

**If you want to I can write more thiefshipping stories, just ask in review or in PM. :)**


End file.
